Armored Cannon Larva
Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae are enemies in Pikmin 2. They resemble large larvae with some of the similar Armored Cannon Beetle eyes and mouth. It acts the same as the Armored Cannon Beetle, but turns and spits at a faster rate and has much less health. They come in two types: one that walks around and one that burrows out of the ground and cannot be stunned with Purple Pikmin; Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae will only appear in the Piklopedia if the version that does not burrow out of the ground has been killed. A related species called Decorated Cannon Beetles exists in larval form, but the adults are never seen in either game. Like the adults, they attack by shooting boulders from their snouts, and have a blowhole on the top of their head, but it is either non-functional or not as powerful, so Pikmin cannot become stuck in it like with the fully grown beetles. Because Cannon Beetle Larvae lack the thick exoskeletal armor characteristic of the adult beetles, these enemies are vulnerable all over their body, but can buck the Pikmin off when attacked. They can be manipulated into destroying other creatures by making them spit boulders at Olimar when he is beside an enemy. Moving out of the way before the rock hits him, the rock will hit the enemy that was behind him. The boulders that are shot out cannot be petrified.You can destroy their boulders by throwing purple pikmin on them. Killing Methods Pikmin If enough Pikmin are available, it should be swarmed, and it should die before it can harm any Pikmin. If there aren't enough to do this or there are other factors that make this strategy ineffective, Pikmin should be thrown onto it, preferably from behind. If the beetle bucks, the Pikmin should be called back as quickly as possible, and the steps repeated. Another strategy is to throw Purple Pikmin on it, stunning it if its above ground. It is a more effective strategy, but if no purple Pikmin are available and/or if you don't want to risk them, use the first strategy. Captains It should be punched until it is about to buck, then the player should run away, and then return to finish the assault. If there are idle Pikmin nearby, the cannon beetle's focus should be kept away from them. If there are two or more larvae, it is possible to make them kill each other with their boulders. Trivia *Its movements are somewhat similar to grounded Blowhogs, as well as their bucking noise. *The green and red colouration of the Armored cannon beetle larva resemble the red and green shells in Mario Kart, as the green shell moves straight and the red shell follows the player in front much like the Decorated Cannon Beetle's boulders in Pikmin 2. *Their scientific name, Granitus chukkulinae bambinii, means 'Granite-chucking Child'. Gallery Armored Cannon Beetle Larva.png|A high quality screenshot of an Armored Cannon Beetle Larva. armoredcannonbeetlelarva.PNG|An Armored Cannon Beetle Larva in Pikmin 3 Category:Lithopods Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Dream Den Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Valley of Repose Category:Subterranean Complex Category:Wistful Wild Category:Snagret Hole Category:Glutton's Kitchen Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:2-Player Battle Category:Burrowing Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3